Mics Bar
by VanessaLove
Summary: Short Story. Kagome is having problems with her relationship with Sesshomaru. Now he must fix his mistake.


Mic's bar was quiet for a Sunday night. The football game played on the flat screen tv. A few of us watching silently as unknown teams battled their way across the field. I busied myself staring into my beer. The bitter taste allowed me to drown my troubles for another day. I was on my third round staring at my phone hoping for a call. I was in another fight with my so called boyfriend. It was the same problem every time we fought. He was out again late and coming home drunk. The smell of perfume and whiskey reeked from his body. I demanded to know where he was and why he was drunk again. He laughed falling over himself getting to the sofa. He popped the belt on his pants and struggled to take them off in our living room. "Baby," he said with a lopsided smile "The guys at work wanted to celebrate our merger with Tyco." he scratched himself as he kicked his leg trying to shake off his pants. He wiggled his finger "Baby, You would have been proud of me. I stood firm with Mr. Maggot..or whatever that man's name was." He stood up staggering towards me his arms stretched out. I caught him before he came crashing into me. "I said Magoo. This is it." he clapped his hands together "Kagome he took it."

I balanced his weight against me "That doesn't explain why your sloppy drunk and smell like you've been to a whore house." He laughed louder than necassary. "I didn't go to a whore house. I was at a strip club. Bubbles gave me a lap dance."

I steadied him and we walked to the bedroom. We both collapsed on the bed him on top of me. The smell of whiskey strong on his breath, as I struggled to move him. He pinned me to the bed. He kissed me sloppily. I turned my head away. He pressed all his 250lbs limp body against my tiny 150lbs frame. Successfully pinning me to the bed. He mumbled an I love you in my ear and began snoring. I laid there unable to move. I wiggled my body from under him, and got up. I was tired of nights like this. If he wasn't drinking for a merger, he was drinking for having a great day at work. I decided to take a drive and ended up at Mics. I was hoping he'd wake up and notice I wasn't there. He'll eventually find me. In my dream he'd rush into a panic, and tell me how sorry he was. I turned the phone around in my hand again. I nursed my beer. I hated the taste of it, but I wanted to torture myself for being stupid. I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't look for me. He'd sleep until the alarm blared. Then take care of his hangover before work. I watch the team score on tv, and a man give a jester at the touch down. I glanced at my phone again.

Sesshomaru started out as a great guy. They all do. Doing everything right until you decide to become committed in a relationship. The holidays are forgotten that occasional surprise. When I moved in with Sesshomaru and cleaned all the beer cans, and whiskey bottles he'd made into decorations in his house. Changing the sheets that were mixed matched on his bed. I made him and that house more my home, and found ways to slowly push out the random collections he called trophies. I loved him. His slim muscular body, and the way he'd press it against me when we kissed. His silver hair that was cut just enough to run my fingers through it when we made love. A smile that made my world light up. Slowly everything seemed to fall apart. He was always drinking and coming home all hours of the night. He'd barely look at me and any intimacy we had went dry months ago. I could hardly get him to look at me nude anymore. He was letting himself go. That lean body I loved pressing myself against was slowly going away. I looked at my phone again, and found his number. I called and as expected it went to voicemail. I waited for the tone "Sesshomaru, I'm moving out." I choked back tears before finishing "I don't feel I make you happy anymore. I think its best we go our separate ways. I'll collect my things tomorrow after work." before the message was cut off by the annoying operator. I told him I was going to stay with my mom tonight. I choked down a mouthful of beer, and gagged at the taste it left in my mouth before paying and leaving. I drove quietly in the car and staring at the on coming headlights. I fought back tears the 20 minute drive to my mom's house. I parked behind her and walked across the yard to the wooden front door. I looked for the house key on my key chain struggling in the dark. As I clicked the door open. I screamed from the foyer for my mom. She came in her white nightgown concern on her face. "Kagome, why didn't call?"

I didn't answer her before sobbing that Sesshomaru and I were over. How much I hated him and then crying about how much I hated myself. After spilling my guts into my mother's welcoming lap on the sofa. I climbed the stairs to bed. I cried myself to sleep. Around 2am my phone startled me awake. I didn't look at the name before answering. "Where the hell are you?" Sesshomaru screamed into the phone shaking me awake. "Kagome, are you okay."

"I'm fine. Didn't you get my message." I groaned.

"No, I wake up and you weren't here. Where are you its freaking 2 in the morning."

"I'm at my mother's."

"Is she okay." he breathed heavily into the phone.

"Yes,"

His breathing calmed when he felt I was safe. The tears welled in my eyes again, and I choked the words about us being over. I was greeted with silence on the other end. I thought he had hung up. Then he was breathing again. "I'm sorry." and then the call ended. I sat up in bed crying unable to stop. Then I tried to lose myself in mindless reruns on tv. The blue light flickering across the dark room. My eyes barely focusing on actors trying there best to entertain me with mindless antics. I didn't sleep that night and opted for calling off work instead. All he said was sorry. I thought he'd ask me to stay or yell. Something that should emotion. The silence broke my heart. It was almost like he didn't care. I stayed in bed until noon. I could hear my mother banging things around the house. When the urge to relieve my bladder forced me out of bed. I got dressed for the day. I stomped down the stairs and seeing my mom in the living room picking up magazines off her black coffee table. "Hey, mom." I said in a raspy voice. "Kagome how are you doing?" she asked not deviating from her task.

I shook my head holding back tears. "Barely holding up, but I'll be fine."

She glanced up at me for a moment. "You will be. You're my daughter and she's a strong wonderful woman."

I smiled "I'm going to grab some boxes and head to Sesshomaru. He should be at work by now." I grabbed my black bag off the banister and walked towards my black Lincoln. I fiddled with my keys before locking the door and turning around. Sesshomaru's red Camaro was parked in the front of my mother's home. He sat fidgeting in the driver's seat.

I walked towards the car and tapped on the passengers window. He looked up stunned at seeing me standing next to his car. He nervously got out of the car. He did his best to fake confidence as he walked towards me. I knew by the waiver in his steps he was nervous. He tipped his keys against the tip of his index finger. Then in an attempt to be cool took off his sunglasses. He was wearing his classic faded ripped jeans and an abercrombie and fitch shirt. He propped himself against the car standing in front of me. It was the first time I had seen him sober in days. "I got your voicemail." He said smoothly looking everywhere but at me. I was feeling weak at his attempt to be coy, and wanting to kiss him. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'm not an alcoholic you know. I was just de-stressing."

"I know." I said my mouth dry and my stomach in knots. "It's just a lot's going on right now, and it seems like you're too busy for us."

His eyes locked on mine and the intense look in his eyes made my heart stop. "I always have time for us." he took my hand his thumb caressing my knuckles. His eyes deeply entranced on our hands. He spoke softly "I should have told you what was going on. I needed this big contract with Tyco. My boss has been my back for months. Things were moving quickly at first and then Tyco decided they wanted a different deal. Everything became consuming. Tyco keep coming back with changes. My boss screaming at me not to lose this deal. Its just got the better of me." He looked back into my eyes. "I should have talked to you first. I was also nervous. I needed to make this contract to get my commission." he took his hand away from mine and placed it in his pocket. "I wasn't trying to push you away."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Coming home smelling of liquor and perfume really confused me on what your true attempts were."

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and continued talking "I know but I swear I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that." he looked at me with pleading eyes to believe him. I was falling hard for his apology. I didn't want to be the girl who fell easily for a sob story. I folded my arms and glared into his face. I didn't want to give the illusion I was folding.

"Stupid," he said running his hand through his hair. "I should've told the fellas no at work, but we wanted to celebrate Tyco signing, and John is getting married in a few weeks. We decided to go all out." he sighed again "The last few months were stupid. To hear that voicemail at 2am. I've been sitting here all night trying to figure out what to say. How to apologize for the way I've been acting."

He reached into his jean pocket. "I was trying to pay this off, and became overwhelmed with work." he took out a velvet box, and turning my hand over with his. He placed it in the palm of my hand. I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I crushed my lips against his. His hands were against my waist and he pushed me back with a smile. "You don't even know what's in there."

My eyes still stinging with tears "I don't care what it is. You bought it for me."

He kissed my cheek and took the box from my hand. " I hope you will consider being my wife." he said opening the box, and showing me the ring inside.

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips. I wanted to be angry and yell. I didn't want to ruin this moment. "One condition." I said "No more stupid drunken nights."

He pulled me closer against his body "I promise" he said with a smile "That it won't happen as often."

I wiped my tears smiling at his attempt at a joke. "That's not what I asked."

"I have to de-stress somehow."

"There are other ways." I said kissing him.

"You'll have to show me when we get home." his voice very low and husky.

"I would love to show my future husband all the ways to de-stress." I kissed him again. My heart filled with longing and excitement for the man standing in front of me.


End file.
